batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Geo-Force
History Origin Brion Markov also known as Geo-Force gained his powers due in part to his heritage as a prince of Markovia, and the effects of the device designed for manifesting said powers. Only one with royal Markov blood can retain the geo-force powers permanently. The source of Geo-Force's powers is the Earth itself. Apparently making him Metahuman. Brion Markov first assumed the role of Geo-Force when his native country, Markovia, was invaded by the forces of the marauder Baron Bedlam. Brion's father, King Viktor, was killed in this conflict, and Brion's older brother, Gregor, ascended the throne of Markovia. In an attempt to save his country, Brion was instilled with his powers by the scientific discoveries of Dr. Helga Jace. Dr. Jace originally intended to give super-powers to both Brion and his older brother, Gregor, but Gregor openly scoffed at Dr. Jace's researches. During the invasion, Brion also encountered the heroes Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo. After the invasion was repelled, Brion decided to travel to America to learn how to use his powers under the tutelage of Batman. together he and the others made up the costumed super-team known as The Outsiders. The Outsiders A benefit Brion had not counted on from his membership in the Outsiders was an increased ability to work as a member of a team. Born into the purple, Brion was used to having his way in nearly every life situation that did not include his family members: but Batman gave Brion no special treatment, regarding him simply as another member of the team, subordinate to his wishes. This caused a great deal of friction between Batman and Geo-Force, until Batman earned Geo-Force's respect and trust. Geo-Force learned that he was expected to follow orders without being consulted as to his opinion. In one of their earliest missions, the Outsiders teamed up with the Teen Titans, who were led at the time by Batman's sidekick, Robin. It was during this adventure that Geo-Force was reunited with his half-sister Tara Markov, also known as Terra of the Titans. Tara was the product of an affair King Markov Brion's father had with an unnamed American woman. Fearing scandal, the king sent Tara to be raised in the United States. Unbeknownst to Geo-Force and her fellow Titans, Terra was secretly a spy working for Deathstroke. In the climatic battle between the Titans and Deathstroke, Terra worked herself into a frenzy, with her terrakinetic power seemingly going out of control. When the dust settled, Tara Markov was dead. At first, the Titans did not tell Geo-Force of her betrayal, letting him think that she died a hero. At a later date, however, Batman revealed the truth to Geo-Force, which left him even more heartbroken than before. In his depression, Geo-Force could not bring himself to continue wearing his "earthtone" costume, as it reminded him of Tara, who wore a similar uniform. His teammates presented him with a new green and gold costume to lift his spirits. It worked well, and Geo-Force has worn those colors ever since. The colors have dual importance to Geo-Force as both the colors of his native Markovia's flag, and symbolically representing the Earth, from which his powers are derived green, while reminding him how precious his gifts truly are gold. Leader of The Outsiders After The Outsiders split with Batman, they were privately funded by Markovia. During this time, Geo-Force was the unofficial new leader of the team. However, the secret eventually came out and Major Disaster destroyed their base. The United States government withdrew any foreign aid from Markovia until that nation released the true names of the Outsiders. Before King Gregor Brion's older brother could make a decision, he was murdered. Brion became king, but he was forced to abdicate and was imprisoned when his sister-in-law, Iona Gregor's wife, revealed she was pregnant. His teammate Looker revealed to Brion that the murderer of his brother was Dr. Jace, who was in fact working for the Manhunters. After fighting The Manhunters, The Outsiders disbanded. In Last Will and Testament, Geo-Force is seen with Black Lightning, contemplating murdering Deathstroke for beginning Terra's psychosis and eventual breakdown. Geo-Force convinces Deathstroke to go to the alley where Jericho, his son, had his throat slit all those years ago, rendering Jericho unable to speak. Deathstroke defeated Geo-Force but explained that because Brion had Terra's powers now, the psychosis that Terra had was going to set in on him. Geo-Force refused to believe this and did the only thing he could to stop Deathstroke from taking him over like he did to Terra: he slit his throat, bring back painful memories to Deathstroke. Deathstroke tries to save Brion but Brion stabs him in the stomach with Deathstroke's own sword. In that, Brion believes that he took revenge on Deathstroke for what he did to Terra. The New Terra The second incarnation of the Outsiders was born when, appropriately enough, a number of heroes again met up in Markovia. Former Outsiders Geo-Force, Katana, Halo and Looker were joined by new heroes Faust, Technocrat and Wylde. Roderick, an evil vampire, killed Queen Iona and framed Geo-Force for her murder. Geo-Force and the other Outsiders were wanted fugitives until they managed to clear their names and vanquish Roderick. During that time, another Terra had appeared, seemingly tossed from time, along with a group known as the Team Titans. Geo-Force met her and wanted desperately to believe that she was his resurrected sister. The new Terra however, convinced him this was not the case. Further revelations revealed that this Terra was in fact from their time, and that the 'original' Terra's body was missing from her coffin. Brion invited Terra to live in Markovia, which she accepted, as her group of Titans were disbanding. In Markovia, Markovian scientists conducted a DNA test to discover if Terra was in fact the original Terra. She herself was in fear of the results, afraid that she might in fact be a villainous traitor. Although Brion mercifully told her the results were negative, they were in fact positive, and he remains the only person to have this knowledge. Brion married his long-time girlfriend, Denise Howard, and currently serves as regent of Markovia until his nephew is of age. However, since she was not a Markovian, the marriage was annulled by Brion's choice. Justice League of America Currently, Geo-Force is a member of the Justice League of America. He recently was involved in a training exercise at the JLA HQ which if not for his gravity controlling abilities Red Arrow would have possibly been killed by the winds of an unresponsive Red Tornado. Brion becomes an active member of the Justice League for the first time. However, Black Canary and Batman orchestrate a transfer of sorts which sees Brion joining the newly formed Outsiders. The Blackest Night Geo-Force is visited by his sister, who has been reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps, Claiming to have been freed from the dark force that was controlling her, Tara begs Brion to kill her. However, it is later reveals that it was a facade to make the Outsiders to feel emotional outbursts of her claims in order to feed. Geo-Force turned Terra into a statue and her ring is destroyed by Halo. The Outsiders and Civil War He is the current leader of the Outsiders with members Black Lightning, Halo, Katana, Metamorpho, Owlman, and Creeper also he has just accepted the newest member, Eradicator. Unbeknownst to Brion, Denise later tried to undergo the experiment that give Geo-Force his powers, but because she did not have Markovian blood in her, she gained the same powers but with a changed appearance and with loss of sanity. She was locked up, but escaped recently to take revenge on Markovia by killing several innocent Markovians. At this time, Geo-Force is proclaiming his affections for Katana but before she could answer Geo's declaration of love, they are interrupted by Eradicator. Eradicator informs Brion of Geode's escape and her recent attack on Markovia. Geo-Force and Eradicator go to intercept Geode. The battle with Brion's deranged wife seemed one sided as Geode smacked both heroes around like ragdolls. Eradicator pleaded with Geo-Force to use his powers to subdue Geode but Brion was conflicted with the idea of striking his wife. With Geo-Force unable to take the intiative, Eradicator decided to unleash the full extent of his power to knock Geode unconscious. Later on, Geode is free from her captivity thanks to an unusual character named Veritas. Veritas wants Geode to begin Markovia's immediate destruction which will draw out Geo-Force. Geo-Force pinpoints the center of the disturbnce in Markovia and is approached by Veritas. Veritas asks Brion to join him and reestablish Markovia's Old World Order. Brion refuses Veritas' offer and Veritas tells Geode to kill her estranged husband. Geo-Force gathers his strength and becomes a giant rock creature. Unfortunately, Brion's unstable powers have put Markovia in danger because his new form consists of Markovia itself and earthquakes begin to spring up. One earthquake opens up a large crevice beneath Geode and Veritas. The two villains fall to their supposed doom and Geo-Force finally realizes that Veritas used Geode to tempt Geo-Force into unleashing his untapped abilities in order to destroy Markovia. Now, Markovia is torn between civil war and the devastation that Brion inadvertently wrought on his people. FlashPoint During The Event of Flashpoint, Brion Markov is the king of Markovia. At some point he was contacted by Mera while trying to make an alliance with the Atlanteans due to the Amazonian Invasion of the UK, and later captured by Aquaman who attached the young king to a machine constructed by Vulko in order to amplify Brion's powers of manipulation of the Earth's gravitational field. It was through Brion that Aquaman managed to cause Western Europe to sink into the sea. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Gravity Manipulation': Brion is able to tap into and manipulate the Gravity of the Earth itself, to either strengthen or weaken its effects. He can apply this in two main ways, firstly on a specific object, either making it greatly heavier to say pin an opponent under their own mass, or lighter to lift some titanic object. Secondly there is a more area based use, for example turning gravity up in an area to make it impassable or allowing his companions to leap across a canyon by dropping gravity across it. This requires varying level of concentration, the larger the object or the area he is trying to affect and the greater the change from the natural levels. Although it is comparatively easy to cause null gravity but increasing the level of gravity requires progressively more effort and focus. So although it is only a mild effort to say force three or four ordinary people to the ground. It would take complete focus to say use his powers to suppress a mob or pin a Meta Human, anyone with a strength level of six or above he couldn’t pin even with no distractions and great effort, they would though find their limbs heavy and their movement slowed. In terms of the area the largest he is able to affect, again only with total concentration is approximately that of a circle one hundred meters in diameter. *'Terrakinesis': Geo-Force has control over the Earth and can transform the consistency of earth and rock. He can use this power to cause earthquakes, tap into lava flows and levitate or create shapes out of solid rock. Apparently kicking in when wounded or in dire situations. Recently he has shown the powers of his half-sister Tara Markov but only under stress, so far only Black Lightning and Vixen are aware of this and have been asked to keep it a secret. Brion has shared his secret with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman and later discovers that Deathstroke is somehow responsible for Geo-Force's new power. *'Lava Blasts': so named for their source rather than their appearance, in much the same way that Brion is capable of channeling the heat from within the earth through his hands. These blasts normally come out at around 900°C although with a little effort he can drive them all the way up to 4,000°C. With his feet planted on the ground and with total concentration he can bring them up to the highest temperatures found in the Core itself 6,000°C. Though this requires concentration. He can use this power in either direct blasts or to merely raise the temperature of his hands. Normally when he uses this his hands tint red although the higher the temperatures the brighter they turn, till they are white hot at full power. *'Flight': By using his null-gravity power on himself coupled with lava blasts for propulsion, Geo-Force can fly at great speeds for short periods of time. He can fly up to 500 mph, but not for more than 1000 miles at a time. *'Earth Healing': Geo-Force can apparently be wounded or even killed, though as long as he is buried in earth. The Earth will nurture Geo-Force, healing his wounds and essentially "recharging" him. *'Superhuman Strength': this varies; with his feet firmly rooted on solid ground and amping his abilities with his Gravity based abilities he is comparable to Superman himself, though on the main he is more of a peer of Wonder Woman. *'Superhuman Durability': Although he is bullet proof they will leave a bruise, akin to a paintball bruise on a normal human, he is though more resistant to blast trauma and blunt force trauma. Abilities *'Politician': Brion was raised in one of the richest political families in Europe, as such he is knowledgeable about political institutions and about Global markets, as well as more trivial matters such as which knife to use and what to call your aunts cousin. *'Skilled Leader': He is also a skilled leader, both of teams, military forces and once of a country. *'Aviation': He can also fly a plane. *'Bi-Lingual': able to speak English and Romanian. Strength *Strength is supposedly at the level of Wonder Woman's. Weaknesses *'Earth Connection': While Geo-Force is at his strongest when he is firmly on solid earth ground, his powers and health will deteriorate if he is taken off earth for a long period of time. In such instances, Geo-Force will die unless he returns to earth in time. In Other Media *Geo-Force appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!" voiced by Hunter Parrish. He is shown as one of the latest members of the Outsiders when they help Batman fight Kobra. See also *Geo-Force/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brion_Markov_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/geo-force/29-9544/ Category:Former Justice League Members Category:Former Outsiders Members